kai_20fandomcom-20200214-history
The Time-Breaker
"The Time-Breaker" is the 7th episode of the first season of the series: Kai 20:Aliens In Danger. Script (Kai's Room is shown durring the morning) Kai:"Mom!What time is it!?" Kai's Mom:"12:30" Kai(Screaming):"Why didn't you tell me! I am so late for the training!" Kai's Mom:"Training?" Kai:"Yeah with the plumbers?" Kai's Mom (Whispering):"This plumber career is not the best..." Kai:"Hm...Let's go Speedster!" (Kai slaps the Alfatrix and turns into Poleezzard) Poleezzard:"Poleezzard? Oh no...Wait. Maybe I can hover on the ice...Yeah!" (On the middle of the street a man stands in his way) Poleezzard:"Sir,get out of the way! I can't stop!!" (That man would laugh) ? ? ?:"Kai, I persume.." Poleezzard:"Hm? Who are you!" ? ? ?:"That doesn't matter...But if you want to know I am Eon...I need you to tell me where Ben Tennyson is." Poleezzard:"Ben?" Eon:"Yes. Now tell me." Poleezzard:"Why should I tell you?" Eon:"He knows someone who has something that is mine!" Poleezzard:"Yeah no." Eon:"Foolish decision.." (Poleezzard freezes Eon then the Alfatrix times out) Kai:"Not so much huh!" (The ice breaks and Eon attacks,Kai barely dodges) Kai:"Woah!" Eon:"Where...Is...HE!?" Kai:"I won't tell you!" (Kai starts running) Kai:"Got to get there!" Eon:"Don't run!" (A Portal appeares in front of Kai and Eon comes out of it) Eon:"Now..." Kai:"Recharged!" (Kai slaps the Alfatrix and turns into a Chronosapien) Ray-Wind:"A new alien?Let's se--" (Eon attacks and accidentally hits Ray-Wind's Chest and he releases a beam making Kai return to normal and faint) (Some time later, Kai slowly wakes up) Kai:"Where am I?" (He looks around and sees some flouting skates and cars.) Kai:"Wow I am so late for the training now, like some 10 years!" Kai:"That alien..Maybe it can time travel...But the Alfatrix it's still timed out..." Kai:"Better check arround!" (He hears some screams) Kai:"Someone needs help!" (Kai slaps the Alfatrix and turns into a Loboan) SonicWolfer:"SonicWolfer (Howls)" SonicWolfer:"That big ugly Alien right there...Wait who's that guy?" (Then someone appeares) ? ? ?:"Ok Alfatrix don't fail me now!" (He would turn into a Polar Manzardill/Galvanic Mechamorph fusion) Poloaded:"Poloaded! Nice!" SonicWolfer:"Step a-" Poloaded:"Back off Loboan citizen!" SonicWolfer:"Not a Loboan really." Poloaded:"Hmph. Don't annoy me now." SonicWolfer:"Oh please." (They both attack the giant alien, but the Hybrid takes care of it by freezing him and making a metal cage) SonicWolfer:"Woah. Wait a second...Po..Loaded...Wait..What's your name?" Poloaded:"Don't you know me?I am Kai, Kai Carson or as everyone calls me Kai 200." SonicWolfer:"THAT IS SO COOL! YOU ARE ME FROM THE FUTURE!" Poloaded:"Wait what?" (They both time out) Kai (Past):"Woah!" Kai (Future):"Come with me and explain everything." (Later after the Kai from the past explains everything to his Future Counterpart) Kai (Future):"Wait Eon, he stole half of the Chrononavigator that Paradox, gave to me...He must be after the other half. Fortunatly Paradox knew this would happen and gave me his half as well." Kai (Past):"Wait who?" Kai (Future):"Can't explain,'ya know time travel stuff." Kai (Past):"This is so confusing!" Eon:"I know right..." (Eon appears from a portal) Kai (Both):"EON!" Eon:"So you do have the Chrononavigator. Now hand it over!" Kai (Past):"Not a chance!" (They both slap their Alfatrixes/Alfatrix?) Poleezzard:"It's time for Poleezzard to have his revenge! This time with new features!" (Poleezzard turns Ultimate) Poleezzard (Ultimate):"Heh." Poloaded:"Oh you still have the Evolutionary Function huh great that way we are more powerful." Eon:"How pathetic." (Eons shoots a beam that hits Kai 200) Poleezzard (Ultimate):"NO!" Eon:"I only froze him in time..Now the Navigator!" Poleezzard (Ultimate):"What about me?" Eon:"You are worthless..." Poleezzard (Ultimate):"Gr.." (Eon touches Kai's Alfatrix turning him back to normal) Kai:"What? How!" (Eon grabs the Navigator.) Eon:"Finally...It's mine. Now I will erase everything and do it on my image!" (Eon puts the two parts of the navigator on his gauntlet and as stars disappear Kai looks at Eon, angry.) Eon:"What is it? Are you mad?" Kai:"It's not over..." Eon:"What?" Kai:"I didn't want to use him...But.." Eon:"Not even a Chronospaien can stop me don't try!" Kai:"Chronosapien? No.." (Kai slaps the Alfatrix and turns into a Celestialsapien) Celestium:"CELESTIUM!" (Inside Celestium) Kai:"Where am I?" ? ? ?:"Look Violatrus someone is here to visit us!" Violatrus:"Oh and why should that be of my concern ,Pace?" Pace:"Because we have been alone for so long.." Kai:"Ok no time for introductions, Eon is destroying the entire Universe! Erasing all time!" Violatrus:"And why should I care, you will leave then!" Kai:"Wait...This is what Ben warned me about..." Kai:"Violatrus, you're the voice of rage and stuff, so why don't you want to kick Eon's butt?" Kai:"Pace you're the voice of compassion and love,don't you want to protect this planet,and all the others?" -Both-:"Yes!" Kai:"Then help me!" -Both-:"Seconded!" Pace:"Don't forget to visit us!" (Out of Celestium's mind) Celestium:"Seconded! Motion carried!" Celestium:"The Universe and all it's history shall not be destroyed!" (The Navigator stops working) Celestium:"It is over,Eon!" Eon:"How!" (Eon tries to use his blade to hit Celestium,but he creates a portal to teleport Eon into the Null Void) Celestium:"Now who is worthless?" (Celestium returns to normal) Kai (Past):"Woah. That was weird.." Kai (Future):"You did it!" Kai (Future):"But he will be able to teleport out..." Kai (Past):"Nope. I disabled all his powers." Kai (Future):"You really are me!" Kai (Past):"Heheh!" Kai (Future):"Anyways time to go!" (Kai turns into Ray-Wind) Ray-Wind:"Bye!" Kai (Future):"Bye!" (Back at the present) Kai:"Here Ben!" Ben:"You are late!" Kai:"Let's just say that time passes by.." Ben:"What?" -The End- Heroes * Kai * Kai 200(Debut) * Ben(Minor) Villains * Eon (Debut) * Giant Alien Criminal (Minor,Non-Speaking) Aliens Used (By Past Kai) * Poleezzard (2x) ** Ultimate Poleezzard (Debut) * Ray-Wind (Debut;2x) * Celestium (Debut) * SonicWolfer(Debut) Trivia * None.